


Please Let This Be A Normal Field trip

by notSuperboi



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Fluff, Frank is bad boy extroidinare, Gerard is adorable, M/M, cute boy crushes, mentions of depression, rich as fuck Frank and Pete, so is Patrick and Brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notSuperboi/pseuds/notSuperboi
Summary: Gerard didn't mean to fall head over heels for a certain Frank Iero.He really didn't.And yet, this tattooed man was the fucking guy of his dreams. Too bad he'll never have him.





	1. Baby meets tattooed baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello nerds, I'm back. Imma be updating this lil baby every week maybe. I mean it won't be later but it'll be sooner sometimes. Have fun.

Gerard heaved in a breath of cool New York air and sighed. He was light headed, close to passing out, and he realized how much he depended on coffee. Especially on particularly bad days like this one.  
And right now, instead of using metaphors for how much he hasn't been sleeping, he was walking to his next class on campus. Gerard scrunched his nose up at the pristine marble walls of the art institute. It was a beautiful university, there was no doubt about that, it was just that it took a whole lot of courage for him to go there.  
It was a rich school that housed snobby kids, the same kids who wouldn't even bat an eye at Gerard before they'd throw him into a locker during high school. The only reason Gerard could even so much as pay for the place was because of the fact that he had gotten a scholarship from a certain Ray Toro.  
He owned the school and Gerard had a vague suspicion that something was going on between the guy and his brother. Either way, Gerard couldn't care less. He was allowed to go to the school of his dreams and live in a relatively small apartment with his brother who worked at a local Starbucks, everything was chill for him.  
Except maybe for the fact that a man with an excessive amount of tattoos was blocking the only way to his fucking class. 

Gerard groaned and tried to go around the guy to get inside the building but the man only looked at him with something akin to wonder. (Or distaste, sometimes Gerard can be very bad at reading hot guys.) 

"Excuse me," the man raised a brow at Gerard's small voice, "can you please move?"

The man opened his mouth to speak and Gerard vaguely wondered why he was so intimidated by a man three inches shorter than him. Before the guy could get a single word out, one of Gerard's professors was suddenly in front of him and facing the man.

"Ah, Mr. Iero you've arrived!"

The man, Mr. Iero, let his eyes slowly trail away from Gerard's before landing on the professor. Gerard faintly remembered his name as Atticus or something. 

"Yes I've been standing here for quite a bit actually. I'm glad you are having me though."

Atticus looked nervous and Gerard almost scoffed, "yes, oh dear! We are terribly sorry you had to wait but I'm sure the lecture in the music department has already started! This way Mr. Iero!"

Atticus scurried off and Mr. Iero raked his eyes up Gerard's body before smirking and trailing off after Atticus. Gerard bit his lip and thought about following them. He had to go to an art class today, tomorrow he had music...they weren't even really doing anything in art today though and plus, Mr. Iero made it seem like he wanted Gerard to follow him. 

"Fuck it," Gerard hurried on after them and made sure to stay out of sight as he made his way towards the music department. The pristine walls almost gave Gerard a headache from how shiny they were but luckily he managed to reach his destination before the pounding started.   
Gerard waited a good five seconds after Mr. Iero went inside before scurrying after him, carefully shutting the door and walking as quietly as he could through the sea of students. Gerard spotted Patrick and Brendon sitting next to an empty seat and smiled before hurrying over to snag it.  
They looked at him with confusion before Gerard gave them a pointed look and mouthed the words, 'I was bored and curious.'  
Patrick didn't seem to buy it but Brendon was satisfied. Gerard smugly took the last drops of Brendon's coffee. The little bitch didn't need caffeine at all, he was always so energetic and giving him coffee was like a death sentence. Brendon only glared at him before turning back towards the front.

"Alright class," began Atticus, "today we have one of our greatest supporters of the music department here and owner of Iero records. Please give him your full attention." 

Atticus stepped back near his desk and Gerard sat forward in his seat to get a better look at the tattooed man.

"Hello students, I am Mr. Iero but you are welcome to call me Frank."

The class erupted in small hellos and excited cheers. Frank smiled at them, big and wide while Gerard practically choked at the information. His eyes wandered for a bit before settling on Gerard. 

"I will be here for the rest of this week helping you with a competition that you are entitled to be a part of. The winner will be signed to my record label."

The classroom rustled and students were chatting amongst themselves, cheering for what is to come.

"Nothing too hard to do, just some basic music things. If you impress me, which I believe will happen, I see a lot of young talent in this room," at this he gave a pointed look to Patrick, Brendon and Gerard, "then you win. Your professor will explain the rest, I believe. Although, I just covered the basics." 

Frank locked eyes with Patrick and Gerard was confused. It seemed as though they knew each other. He gave the same look to Brendon and Brendon only smiled bright.   
As Atticus came up to explain the whole competition, Gerard toned him out and bored holes into Frank's head. He was hot, no doubt about it. But one thing settled at the front of his mind. Gerard shifted in his seat and turned towards Brendon.

"Bren," Brendon perked up and faced Gerard, "how come Mr. Iero recognized you?"

Brendon smirked and out of the corner of Gerard's eye, he saw Patrick blushing.

"Well, y'know how Patrick is dating Pete Wentz? Owner of DCD2 records?"

Gerard felt his jaw drop. This was new fucking news to him.

"Um no??? I wasn't aware??? You assholes never tell me anything???"

Brendon's smile never faltered but Patrick looked a little ashamed under his fedora, "well anyways, he is. Patrick would sometimes go with Pete over to Iero records cause Pete and Frank are like, buddy buddy. So Patrick is friends with Frank and one day Patrick was gonna go out to lunch with me as a roommate dinner thing when he realized he forgot his wallet at Iero Records so he told me to wait next to Frank's office while he went to get it. Long story short, I met Frank and Dallon was there so now I'm dating Dallon and Frank is my friend."

Brendon heaved a breath of air once he was done rambling and Gerard's head was spinning from his friend's fast words.

"So, let me get this straight. You're all besties with two of the richest guys in the fucking nation? And you didn't even think for one second that hey, maybe Gerard would like to know about this?"

Brendon rolled his eyes and Patrick shamefully looked at Gerard with a blush on his face.

"If it makes you feel any better we told him a lot about you, it seems he likes you."

Gerard huffed, "yeah, thanks a fucking lot for telling a stranger all about my life story, assholes."

"Hey, ummm don't be a dick?? We tried to do something nice for you???"

Gerard froze and Patrick hissed, hitting Brendon on the shoulder.

"You're not still trying to get me a fucking date, right?"

Patrick looked down at his hands, "well, I mean... you've been particularly bad lately and we just though that you needed something to get your mind off things, y'know?"

"No, I don't 'know'! I will never fucking understand why you idiots are so fucking set on getting me a god damn, mother fucking date!!!"

Patrick looked shocked at Gerard's out burst and Brendon had the audacity to look ashamed. It was only then that Gee noticed how the entire room was silent and that Professor Atticus was seething. Gerard turned towards the front and felt his face get heated as he made eye contact with Frank, who was staring at him with amusement in his eyes. Gerard was fiddling his thumbs as Atticus made his way over, a heated expression on his face.

"Gerard Arthur Way! I would like to ask you to refrain from yelling at the top of your lungs at your friends here but instead I'm asking you to leave! You aren't even supposed to be in this class until tomorrow, what on Earth are you doing here?!"

Gerard grabbed his bag and stood up, giving his professor a glare and meeting eyes with his friends.

"We'll finish this later."

Gerard, without another word, simply turned heel and left the row of students. He climbed down the steps and passed Frank on his way out who, surprisingly, touched his shoulder to still him.

Gerard looked at Frank for a moment before bowing his head and murmuring, "sorry."

Frank only raised a brow and said, "don't be, if I were in your shoes I'd probably have yelled too."

Looking back down at Frank with surprise, Gerard felt a blush creep up on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gerard."

And with that, Frank turned back towards the front of the class and continued speaking with Atticus. Gerard stared for a moment before walking to the door and promptly exiting.   
His head was swimming with new information and the crystal clear surfaces of the school weren't helping. Gerard groaned and slid down the wall, burying his face in his hands. He was fucked, no doubt about it. He really needed to get home before he fucking blacked out.  
Gerard wiped frustrated tears from his eyes and pulled out his phone, checking the time. According to the clock, he had thirty minutes left of time in his art class which would mean that by the time he walked over there, he'd have ten minutes left. There was no point.  
Gerard pushed himself up off the wall and started forwards on shaking legs. A thought came to his mind and he quickly sent his brother a text asking if he was home. When Gerard got a reply that said, "yeah, but only for two hours then I gotta go to work," he began his trek to the apartment.   
Fuck, the thought of seeing Frank again even after he fucking embarrassed himself in front of him still made him feel weak in the knees. Gerard ran his fingers through his bright red hair and sighed. Today fucking sucked and later he's gonna have to apologize to Patrick and Brendon.  
They were only trying to make him feel better but getting him a date won't help at all. They should know that by now. In fact, they should've fucking stopped by now. Even Dallon was sick of them pissing off Gerard.  
Gerard huffed. Maybe he'll text Dallon later to get him to tell Brendon off. It seemed that the taller man is the only one to ever make Brendon stay in line.   
Digging out his apartment keys, Gerard fumbled with the lock before finally clicking it in place and stumbling through the door. He heard hesitant footsteps approaching and one over-worried face of Mikey Way was in his presence.

"Gee? You okay?"

Gerard had a perfectly okay reason for how he was acting. He had been feeling wrong and bad for the past couple of weeks and it got to the point where he almost brought up drinking again. (He wasn't that far gone yet, thank fuck.)  
Plus, add that on to the fact that he hasn't gotten any fucking sleep in the past three days, well you got a very fucked up Gerard on your hands.

"Not really..."

Mikey only hummed and pulled Gerard into a much needed hug. They stayed like that for what felt like years to Gerard before Mikey pulled back and wiped the tears that Gerard didn't even fucking remember shedding from his brother's eyes. Mikey made a cooing noise as he guided Gee to the couch and wrapped him in a heated blanket before disappearing behind the kitchen.

 

"What flavor tea do you want?"

 

Gerard sniffed, "chocolate."

Gerard heard a sigh come from the kitchen, "Gee, there's no-"

"Fine fine, camomile..."

He heard a chuckle and only burried himself further into the cacoon of blankets. 

"Today was fucking horrible and I just wanna disappear for a little while."

The sounds of his brother making tea silenced and he heard a set of heavy footsteps approaching and a cup of steaming hot tea was suddenly thrust into his hands. A thud sounded throughout the room as Mikey sat down heavily next to Gerard.

"You can disappear in your blankets. That's all I'm giving you."

Gerard knew what he meant. Sometimes when things got really bad Gerard would run off and wouldn't be seen for days on end. The longest he was gone for was two weeks and when he returned Gerard was practically skin and bones and had more scratches and bruises than an alley cat that recently got into a fight.

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

Gerard only sighed and leaned heavily on his brother's bony shoulder. An arm wrapped around Gerard's middle and he sighed, perfectly content.

"Patrick and Pete Wentz are dating."

Mikey laughed, "yeah, I figured."

Gerard pulled away and glared at Mikey, "they told you?!"

"No, I found them making out in Patrick's apartment when I went over to return the album that I borrowed."

Gerard apparently decided that that was an okay answer and returned to his position leaning on Mikey. 

"Anyways, they were telling me about how they knew Frank Iero, owner of Iero Records, when Brendon let it slip about how they thought me and Frank would make a great couple."

"They really gotta learn how to stop playing matchmaker for you, it's getting out of hand."

Gerard hummed in agreement before telling the rest of his story, "anyways, I got angry and our professor kicked me out of the classroom. He practically embarrassed me in front of Frank and as I left he put his hand on my shoulder and was all like 'blah blah words of wisdom.' So now I gotta face that fucker tomorrow cuz I skipped art to go to music to meet him today when I was supposed to have music tomorrow."

"So why don't you just go to art tomorrow instead?"

"Ugh, you're screwing up my schedule. Plus we aren't even gonna be doing anything in art this week except work on the project that I already turned in."

Mikey chuckled, "alright. So talk to him tomorrow, explain your bratty ways."

Gerard narrowed his eyes and turned to bite Mikey's shoulder.

"Ow! Biting is uncalled for!"

Gerard leaned forward and stuck his tongue out at Mikey, setting his now empty mug on the coffee table. 

"I don't know what to do."

"Dude, like I said, just talk to him. He seems like a pretty great guy from what I've heard from Patrick. Be yourself and don't tell him you have a crush on him."

"I don't think it's that easy- what did you just say? I do not have a crush on him!"

Mikey just shrugged, "usually when Patrick and Brendon are trying to set you up with someone you don't even give them a second glance and here you are now, worrying over what Frank thinks of you. It's funny really."

"I do not have a crush on Frank Iero."

"Hey, I ain't judging. Plus, you two would be cute for each other."

"Just shut up and put on Netflix or something."

Mikey rolled his eyes and turned on the tv. He scrolled through their list on Netflix before settling on Criminal Minds. If Gerard was in a mood he'd definitely would wanna watch this. Plus, Gee fucking loved Mathew Gray Gubler.   
As the episode started off with a famous quote, Gerard began to let his mind wander. Yeah okay, Frank was hot and Gerard did have a few mild fantasies of how that man could just pin him down on any surface and take him, but he didn't have a crush on him.  
The man was nothing but kind to him and the way his eyes always lingered on Gerard's hips got him thinking about a whole lot of things that were definitely not safe inside of a college campus. And-holy shit. 

"Fuck."

Mikey looked down at Gerard and Gerard only shoved his younger brother's dumb blond head away.

"I think I have a crush on Frank."

"No shit Sherlock."

 

Gerard only glared at Mikey before turning back to the tv and whispering, "fuck off, Watson."

Needless to say, Mikey was in a giggle fit through the rest of the show. Not that Gerard was complaining or anything, he didn't even notice. He was too focused on the thought of one Frank Iero.


	2. Hey look, your Peterick is showing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is early...and so fucking short omg! I'm sorry my sweet friends! I'm gonna try and get another update in sometime before Sunday and it'll be much longer so do not fret! Also shout out to the people who left kudos and commented!!! You guys are fucking amazing!

The next day Gerard was buzzing with nerves as he made his long trek to the music building. He actually didn't have to walk that far since Mikey offered to drop him off, but Gee is a drama queen and let's be real, who would wanna walk thirty minutes just to get to the front of the campus? (Not counting how long it takes to get to the music building from there.)

"Gerard!"

Gerard froze in his tracks and checked his watch before turning around. He had five minutes to spare, Brendon better make this quick.

"Gee! Man, I'm sorry you got kicked out of class yesterday because of us-well because of me-but y'know you weren't even supposed to be there anyways and-"

 

"Is there a point to this or..?"

 

Brendon looked up at Gerard and snorted, "I'm just sorry, okay? I didn't mean for it to go that way it's just- ugh, we're all worried about you, ya know?"

Gerard nodded, "okay, yeah I forgive you guys just pretty please don't ever play matchmaker for me again? Like never."

Gerard started walking again and Brendon easily met pace with him. 

"So, we got you a good catch then, huh? Frank's a pretty nice guy and he's quite the charmer. I honestly think he has a crush on you from the amount of times he's asked us about you since you met."

Gerard stopped in his tracks, a warning in his voice, "Brendon..."

"Okay, okay!" Brendon held up his arms defensively before letting a mischievous smile cross his face and put them down, "you like him too, don't you? It's cool cuz Frank has like, already fallen for you and he can't get up. Somebody get that man a life alert, Jesus."

Brendon laughed at his own joke and Gerard rolled his eyes before quickening his pace.

"You know, he asked about you yesterday after class and even when we went to the studio to pick something up for Pete. The guy really cares about you, he wanted to know if you were okay, considering the fact that our professor embarrassed you in front of an entire college classroom..."

 

Gerard growled, "shut the fuck up Brendon or so help me God I will drag Dallon's ass here to fucking make you."

Brendon huffed, "meanie. But seriously, just bite the bullet, he likes you and you obviously like him. Ask him out!"

Gerard's pace was now to that of a light jog and he checked his watch again. He'll make it to class on time if he just could get rid of Brendon.

"Brendon, it's not that simple. We literally met like, yesterday. You sir need a fucking chill pill and to stop talking about this to me."

Brendon made a sound close to that of a dying hyena, Gerard thought that he was gasping and laughing at the same time.

 

"So you do admit it! You like him!"

Gerard growled and turned to grab Brendon by the collar sharply, "look fuck piece, I haven't been in the greatest of moods lately so I'm gonna need you to back the fuck up with all this crush drama. Yes I like him, no I'm not going on a date with him. It's too complicated and I don't even know the guy. So fuck off Bren."

Brendon only pouted, "then me, Dal, Pete, 'trick, and you guys should all have a little fun dinner party. Get to know everyone! It'll be a great chance for you to not only meet Frank, but Pete! And hey, you could even get a fine taste of that sweet ass! Although, I think your ass is better..."

 

Gerard glared, "you're not gonna let this go, are you?"

 

"Nope!"

 

Gerard stared Brendon down for two minutes straight before sighing and looking away. 

"Fine, I'll go. But no matchmaker speeches from you or Patrick or anyone else ever again, got it?"

Brendon held up his hand in mock salute before puffing out his chest, "yes sir."

"Now will you please leave me alone so I can get to class on time?"

Brendon laughed and skipped off, leaving Gerard to check the clock and frantically gather his things. He started sprinting halfway through his walk to the music building and was quite surprised he even made it on time for the class.   
Gerard flinched when he saw Atticus was giving him a disappointed glare as he grabbed his usual seat near the back. He may have contemplated giving up his awesome fucking seat just so he could sit in the front row to look at Frank but he's not gonna stoop that low. Thank god. 

"Alright class, today we have a special speaker."

Gerard glanced up to see Atticus glaring him down and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Just ask Mr. Way, I'm sure he'll tell you all about just how special Mr. Iero really is."

The entire class shifted over to get a look at Gerard and he felt heat coming to his face in dark red splotches. He heard a few gasps from the front who were obviously from the people who recognized the Iero name and Gerard buried his head in his arms, hiding from the prying eyes.

"Do tell Mr. Way, I'm sure the entire class would love to hear of your sweet misadventures from yesterday."

Atticus just wouldn't let up and all Gerard could do was sink further into his seat, away from the class. He felt like he was about to cry.

"Head up Gerard, tell them what happened or I will."

Atticus never really liked Gee and he was probably using yesterday as an excuse to belittle him in front of fifty people. Gerard heard approaching footsteps and he flinched hard as a hand slammed down on his desk which caused him to lift up his head to see the anger on his professor's face.

"Come on Mr. Way. Speaking isn't that hard, tell the class."

Gerard bit his lip and meekly shook his head no. Atticus only sighed before turning dramatically towards the front of the class.

"Gerard Way here thought it would be funny to embarrass himself in front of the entire class yesterday when he wasn't even supposed to be here. He not only embarrassed himself but the entire classroom including Mr. Iero."

A few scoffs came from some people at how Atticus was treating Gerard and Gee just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Do you have anything to say Gerard?"

Gerard shook his head again and Atticus sighed, "very well then. Mr. Iero! Do proceed with your lesson."

Gerard waited until the last pair of eyes drifted away from his face before he dared to look up again. He immediately met eye contact with Frank and the blush was back full force. The shorter man looked concerned and angry. Gerard didn't know if any of that emotion was directed towards him or not but he'd be pretty concerned if someone just got embarrassed the fuck out of in front of the entire class too.

"Alright guys, I'm Frank Iero! Some of you may know me as the owner of Iero Records."

Frank waved his arms dramatically at the reveal of his big title and the class stared murmuring.  
Some guy sitting a row in front of Gerard and wearing a disgusting mustard jacket spoke up, "so do you know Pete Wentz?"

Frank laughed-a bubbly laugh that Gerard could sure as fuck get used to-and looked at the mustard kid with amusement in his eyes.

"Why yeah, I know Pete. We're like best friends."

A girl with bright orange hair started to speak in a soft voice, "isn't he dating one of the students here?"

Frank looked thoughtful before sighing, "yeah uh, he was in this class yesterday actually. I'm pretty good friends with him and his buddy."

"What's the guy's name?"

"I don't really know if Pete would want that to be outed yet."

The class erupted in disappointed groans and Frank chuckled, "if it'll make you guys feel better then I'll text Pete right now and ask him if he's chill with it. To be honest I don't think he's ever had this conversation with his boyfriend yet about whether or not they wanna be out there."

Frank pulled out his phone and his thumbs flew across the screen to text Pete. When he was done he smiled at the class and when he looked over at Gerard, he smiled wider. Gerard watched with fascination as he droned out the rest of Frank's monologue. Every movement Frank did, whether it be tapping or gesturing, was like gliding across ice. This man was more fucking graceful than an actual God, holy shit.   
The rest of the two hours droned on and Gerard didn't find it in himself to fall asleep even though he didn't even have his cup of coffee that morning. Which he was still upset about, mind you. Frank was much more lively in this class for some reason, telling jokes and animating his three rules for a successful musical career.   
Every time Gerard managed to catch Frank's eyes on him he'd immediately start blushing again. A stray thought in his mind told Gerard that every time Frank saw him blush he'd grin wider.   
Twice during the lesson the same girl and guy would ask if Pete had responded and Frank would only smile and shake his head no. Gerard had a vague suspicion that Pete had responded and that Frank was just trying to let them down easy.   
When everything was over and Atticus had finally stopped glaring at Gerard long enough to tell the class about the competition, Gerard had already drawn three different scenarios of him and Frank kissing. He had stopped halfway during the third one and blushed hard. Seriously, what the fuck? He wasn't a prepubescent thirteen year old for fucks sake. He needed to stop and going to that 'dinner date' tomorrow sure as fuck isn't going to help clear his mind from Frank's tattooed arms wrapping around his neck and-  
Gerard slammed his head down on the desk with an audible 'thunk', earning a few looks from his closest peers. Gerard decided to try to tune back into the lecture, maybe he'd actually learn something?

"Alright class! On Friday Frank will still be here and we'll start discussing ideas and the main topics of the three rules of a successful musical career. Be sure to come prepared and to not skip a class to see another lecture, that one's for you Gerard."

Gerard groaned over Atticus' voice. So he managed to drown out the entire lesson, great. Gerard gathered all of his things together as Atticus dismissed him, unsurprisingly Atticus had already left the room by the time Gerard had swung his bag around his shoulders and began walking down the steps to the door.

"Hey! Gerard, is it?"

Gerard looked around. No one but him and Frank were there.

"Uh, yeah."

Frank smiled and Gerard thought he saw a hole in the man's lip where a piercing is supposed to go, "I was just wondering if you were okay, considering how Atticus treated you yesterday and today..."

Gerard shook his head and bit his lip to keep those treacherous thoughts at bay, "yeah I'm fine. Just a little overly embarrassed, y'know?"

If possible, Frank's smile got wider which caused Gerard to smile as well. Fuck were those lips good looking.

"I know how you're friends with Bren and Patrick, they always talk about how cool and talented you are. Kind of an understatement when finally meeting you in person."

Gerard laughed and-wait what? Was Frank flirting with him?

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Iero?"

Frank chuckled, "maybe, maybe not. Who would blame me though? You're pretty damn cute."

Gerard's eyes got wide and he blushed as Frank laughed. Gerard's heart skipped a beat.

"See! You're totally adorable, especially when you blush."

"You're flirting with me in a fucking college classroom."

Frank only smirked, "yeah, so?"

 

"Touché."

Frank crossed his arms and leaned up against the black board. Gerard thought that he looked the literal definition for bad boy.

"So Brendon set everyone up on a dinner date, huh?"

Gerard nodded, "I was pretty much forced to agree to it."

"Hmmm, well I should give you my number just in case I can't get ahold of anyone else before the dinner tomorrow, don't you think?"

Frank had the corner of his lips turned upwards slightly and Gerard almost swooned.

"Definitely. Just in case."

Frank winked at Gerard and grabbed one of Atticus's pens from his desk before hastily scrawling his number down on a pink sticky note. He pursed his lips in concentration as he figured out a way to stick it on Gerard's phone screen.

Frank winked and said, "so you don't forget."

Gerard gulped and nodded, walking out with his heart in another person's hands.

 

The first thing he noticed once he was out of the music building was Pete Wentz in a fucking matte black Cadillac ELR. Gerard was about three seconds away from face palming at the sight.   
The second thing he saw was a very flustered Patrick standing awkwardly to the side of the car while students ogled the beauty of the vehicle. Or perhaps they were more interested in the person inside of it; Pete Fucking Wentz. 

"Patrick, what in the actual fuck is your boyfriend doing?"

Patrick jumped at the sound of Gerard's nasally voice and turned. Gerard raised his brow at Patrick's frantic gestures that meant he had no part in this.

"What's Pete doing here?"

It was Gerard's turn to jump this time when Frank came up behind him and started speaking.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?"

Gerard scowled, "yes, you did. Tell your friend to fuck off, he's making Patrick almost have an anxiety attack."

Frank raised a brow and took Gerard's arm, pulling him over to the sleek car.

"What are you doing?"

Frank just turned and winked, continuing to drag Gerard behind him, "I think it'd be great if you met Pete now instead of having an awkward dinner."

Gerard glared but let Frank deposit him in front of the Cadillac, "I didn't consent to this."

Frank rolled his eyes and Pete shot up from his place in the car.

"Frankie! My man!"

"Pete why the fuck are you embarrassing sweet little Patrick here?"

Pete shrugged and Patrick scoffed.

"I'm not little."

Pete put a hand on Patrick's shoulder and acted like he was a bearer of bad news, "'Trick, honey, you're 5'4."

Frank bursted into giggles and Patrick flushed red. Pete smiled fondly before his eyes swept over to Gerard's face.

"Oh, hello. I'm Pete and you must be Gerard, right?"

Gerard nodded and made forward to shake the man's hand but a pair of strong tattooed arms enveloped him in a hug.

"If you're Patrick's bestie, then you're my bestie. Hugs are a vial thing in friendship."

Gerard laughed and smiled over at Frank who chuckled at the look on his face. Patrick huffed at Pete, earning the taller man's attention.

"Yes my love?"

"Quit throttling Gee and explain to me why in the ever loving fuck did you show up to pick me up in a fucking flashy ass car?"

Frank whistled low and pulled Gerard over to him.

"Pete here has got some explaining to do I believe. How bout I give you a ride home?"

"What's even going on? Why's Pete here?"

Frank smiled kindly, "Pete realized that no one knew that Patrick was his boyfriend and he wanted to change that. Unfortunately, he never asked 'Trick first whether or not he was okay with this."

Patrick snorted, "and I am in fact not okay with it."

Pete shrugged, "at least it's all over and done with, right?"

Patrick went on and ignored Pete, giving him a glare that immediately silenced him, "anyways, now the entire fucking university is informed and god knows that they won't just forget about it. Pretty soon the whole fucking state will know so thanks for that, Peter."

Pete looked appalled at the use of his full name, "it was either now or some other time while we're on a date. And being interrupted by interviewers is not very romantic, is it?"

Frank looked at Gerard and they both laughed at the two boyfriends.

"We get it boys, you're both pretty. And Pete, don't ever do this again, okay?"

Pete gave Frank a thumbs up and pulled a still slightly unnerved Patrick into his car.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at dinner and I will text you the details of the place. Surprisingly, Brendon is letting me pick."

Frank wrinkled his nose, "you have horrible decision making skills."

Pete winked, "I know."

Pete looked over at Gerard and smiled wide, "It was nice meeting you Gee and I hope you are as attractive at dinner as you are in person."

Gerard tilted his head, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Pete only laughed before turning and sliding across the hood of his car. He saluted Frank and opened the door, starting the car up with a low purr. Frank and Gerard both stepped back and watched as the car glided across the road and away from the campus.

Gerard turned towards Frank and watched the smaller man smirk, "how about I take you up on that offer of giving me a ride?"

Frank chuckled, "sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyy that's a wrap! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks folks!


	3. Drunk buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack~  
> This is short and I was supposed to post it yesterday, woopsa... anyways enjoy I guess and don't kill me pls

Dinner was okay. It wasn't relatively bad or relatively good, it was just okay. Gerard got to learn a whole lot about Frank and Pete, like how they met and how they were rivals at first before realizing that rivalries are actually pretty stupid if your supposed enemy was meant to be your best friend, as Pete had put it.  
Patrick had a huge announcement saying he was moving in with Pete which caused Brendon to brood throughout the next ten minutes of the night. Dallon had rolled his eyes and mouthed to everyone that Brendon was just upset at being left alone in the apartment. Gerard had retaliated with a simple, "so why don't you just ask him to move in with you?"  
That caused a huge spell between Brendon and Dallon resulting in Dallon asking the huge question and Brendon saying yes. Gerard vaguely remembered Pete cheering and ordering them all a round of shots to which Gerard politely declined. He didn't need to take up that habit again, he wasn't that far gone yet.  
One round of shots quickly turned to two and then two turned to four, then seven. By the time Patrick finally put his foot down and told him no, Pete was three seconds away from ordering the entire restaurant drinks. Gerard had snickered into his coke, smiling at his drunk friends. Unsurprisingly, Patrick and Dallon were also the only other sober ones. (Besides the fact that Dallon was being a gentleman and slowly nursing a glass of wine, so mostly sober...)  
Brendon was a bubbly, giggling drunk and refused to stop causing trouble for Dallon. His goal for half of the night was to see how long he could get away with slowly grinding down on Dallon's lap. Gerard had laughed because Dallon didn't look turned on at all, he only looked annoyed. After thirty more minutes of Brendon making a fool out of himself and almost getting kicked out twice, Dallon decided to call it a night for them and dragged an unwilling Brendon out the door.  
Pete wasn't a bad drunk, actually he could take his liquor pretty well. It was just the fact that he kept coming onto Patrick while the shorter boy was trying to strike up conversation with other people. Gerard didn't know if it was a possessive thing or what, but Pete wouldn't stop. Patrick had grown exasperated and Pete had started telling horrible jokes, showing the party animal side to him. Gerard thought that this would come as great blackmail later.  
Frank on the other hand, was the best fucking drunk that Gerard had ever seen.  
At first Frank would just laugh along with Pete's jokes and goof around with Brendon. Gerard really enjoyed watching them, but being a part of that drunken group wasn't an option.  
Frank got bored real easily when drunk, going from joking to serious to flirting and back again. The best part in Gerard's opinion was when Frank outright flirted with him.  
It was after Brendon and Dallon had left and Patrick was trying to get Pete to keep his hands to himself. Frank had decided that since no one was watching he could steal Gerard's attention for a minute.   
Frank had leaned across the table, winking nonchalantly at Gerard. Gee thought that it was the funniest thing apparently and had cracked up laughing.   
Frank proceeded to wink and licked his lips, giving Gerard heart eyes. The next couple of minutes after that passed by with a blur but Gerard did remember Frank flirting with him. He used cheesy pick up lines and at one point had asked Gerard out, trying to smooch on him after Gee had simply responded with, "ask me again when you're sober and the answer might be yes."  
For some reason that made Frank really fucking excited and Gerard was saved from being bombarded by flirtatious jokes and blown kisses. He would honestly be lying if he said that every action Frank made towards him didn't make his heart skip a beat. It made his heart skip two beats.  
And now, Patrick was glaring at a drunk Pete and smiling fondly at Gerard, "well Gerard, we're officially the responsible friends now."

Gerard scrunched up his nose, "no ew, I don't wanna be an adult? How does one function as a fully responsible and respectful being?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I knew the answer to that question."

Gerard laughed alongside his short, fedora-clad friend. 

Pete decided that it'd be a great idea to put all of his body weight on Patrick, making the younger grunt, "fuck, Pete really?"

"Eyyy 'trickydoll! Wanna go home maybe baby?"

Patrick rolled his eyes and looked at Gerard, "ugh, well I'm gonna have to drive this drunk idiot home," he paused before glancing at a sleeping Frank, "I'll take that one home too, maybe drop him off at his record studio..."

Gerard grinned at Patrick's concentrated face, "I'll help drag Frank out."

Patrick smiled thankfully before pausing to fish out Pete's wallet and keys, "here take the keys and go out to the car, it's the same one he picked me up from school in. I gotta pay for everything this dumbass did."

Despite the use of profanity towards his boyfriend, Patrick had looked at Pete with adoration in his eyes and it made Gerard's chest tighten with warmth for their love of each other. Not for the first time, he felt a twinge of jealousy towards his friends. Love was just something Gerard never thought of having and for some reason a little part of his mind constantly told him that he could never be loved back. It was kinda dumb of him, but he believed it.  
Gerard shifted in his seat, turning his body towards Frank. Soft snores were emitting from the man and Gerard smiled before leaning over and shaking Frank'a shoulder.

"Frankie, c'mon wake up. 'Trick's gonna drive you home."

Frank groaned in response and sat up, wiping drool from his mouth, "don't wanna go home..."

Gerard almost laughed at that, "you gotta Frank, I'll help you."

Frank looked close to arguing again before his eyes lit up and said, "will you be in the car with me?"

Gerard thought about it. Mikey drove him over here and he didn't have a ride home, plus walking home late in New York is kinda dangerous...

"If Patrick is fine with giving me a ride, then yeah."

Frank beamed drunkenly up at Gerard and the older man smiled, heart pumping faster at the sight of Frank's wide grin, "let's go then, Gee! No time to waste!"

Gerard laughed openly at that and caught Frank when he stumbled off his chair. He quickly grabbed his friend's shoulders and steered him through the restaurant and out the doors.

"Alright, where's that Cadillac..."

Frank hiccuped loudly, "try findin' it usin' the uh, the key thingy."

Gerard raised a perfectly arched brow, "the car keys?"

Frank smiled brightly, "yeah that thing!"

Gerard pressed the unlock button on the keys and a distant car's headlights lit up across the street, "are you fucking-? Why couldn't he have parked closer?"

Frank grunted in agreement and Gerard wrapped his arms tighter around the shorter man, starting their trek across the street. Frank stumbled at Gerard's fast pace and whined, "Gee! Don't go so fast you're gonna get hit by a car! You're gonna make me get hit by a car!"

Gerard rolled his eyes, "I actually wouldn't mind that. Kinda wishin' for it now..."

A drunk Frank stopped in the middle of the road, making Gerard stop as well, "what?"

Frank glared at him and crossed his arms, "don't say that."

"What? No, Frank c'mon cars are gonna be coming any minute get over here."

Frank continued to glare and stayed in his spot, "take back what you said."

"What?"

"I said to take back what you said, Gerard! You deserve so much more than what you give yourself credit for! Don't ever think like that again, you here me? So take it back!"

It took Gerard a second to realize that what he said about wanting to die was something that he did not in fact say in his head like he had previously thought. Frank wanted him to take it back.

"I'm sorry Frank, I take back what I said about wanting to get hit by a car, now will you please get over here?"

Frank grinned and stumbled across the street. Gerard grabbed the tattooed man and steered him to the car. Before Gerard opened the backseat car door, Frank grabbed his arm.

"I don't want you sayin' stuff like that Gee cuz I care about you. Maybe too much."

Gerard's heart surged with warmth and his throat tightened. He managed to croak out, "thank you."

He didn't know why he said it, but it was welcoming to hear that someone did care, and according to Frank he cared a whole lot.   
Gerard sniffed and closed the car door, not before seeing the confused face of one Frank Iero. Gerard's just glad that the drunk man probably won't be able to remember this tomorrow.  
Footsteps and loud whining approached, making Gerard wipe his eyes quickly. He leaned against the side of the car as Patrick approached, dragging along a very difficult Pete Wentz.

Patrick looked relieved when he saw him, "hey, thanks Gerard for getting him in there-ugh Pete no."

Patrick had turned and slapped Pete's hands away from the buttons of his pants, "I'm gonna put him in the car, you can get in if you want? I can give you a ride home."

Gerard smiled sadly and shook his head, remembering what he told Frank, "nah man, I'm just gonna walk. Clear my head a little."

Patrick nodded understandably and chucked Pete into the passenger seat. Pete grunted and moaned, "hey! No fair!"  
Patrick only closed the door quickly before Pete could get out.

"Thank fuck I decided to put child lock on before we came."

Gerard laughed and Patrick walked over to the other side of the car where he was leaning. Patrick looked at him with something akin to understanding.

"Go home and get some rest, okay? And tell Mikey to make you a nice cup of tea."

Gerard doesn't know how the younger does it, but he seemed to read every situation. Patrick was the kind of person who just knew what was going on, it was annoying sometimes and other times it made Gerard grateful for a friend like him.  
Patrick pulled him into a quick hug before opening his car door and climbing inside.  
"Oh, and don't worry, I'll have your little crush home safely before midnight."  
Patrick winked at Gerard's flushed face and started up the car. Gerard backed away with a final wave and Patrick pulled out of the lot.  
Gerard himself was quick to notice that he didn't even deny it this time, he really did have a major fucking crush on Frank Iero. Gerard fucking hoped that the younger wouldn't remember their little conversation the next morning, otherwise everything would be awkward as fuck.   
Gerard huffed and pulled his jacket closer to himself in the cool air, starting his long walk back to his shared apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaa next chapter is gonna be here soon so stay tuned folks


	4. Patrick is a very badass bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short as fuck but I'm most certain that the next chapter will be longer. Also hey, ya guys like Frank cuz this is all about Frank in this chapter haha...

The funny thing about what went down last night was the fact that Frank did remember everything he said. He felt embarrassment settle in his stomach like a black hole and he face palmed. This action only caused him pain because he was as hungover as Brendon Urie on New Year's Day.  
Frank lifted his head from his desk and groaned at the sight of light slipping into his office. Really, thank fuck for Patrick Stump. (Frank had recalled that the shorter man had drove him to his office last night and was forever grateful for whoever put the lovely fedora clad man-child on this Earth.)  
There was a problem greater than light and the need for some Advil and that problem just so happened to be the greatest thing that had ever happened to Frank; Gerard Way. Frank did in fact remember all the stupid shit he'd said to the red haired man and he almost face palmed again at the thought of it. One thing that did stick out in those foggy memories was the amazing fact that Gerard told him he'd go on a date with him if he asked again when he was sober.  
That was highly unexpected to Frank but fuck it, he'd take a piece of that fine ass any day.  
Frank was eager to ask Gerard and a part of his mind was telling him that Gerard was just belittling him. Before he was to go anywhere or do anything considering Gee, he needed some Advil and a glass of water. Maybe some coffee.  
Frank grunted as he stumbled out of his desk chair and towards his office doors. When he opened them he realized with dismay that the entire building was clouded with darkness. He squinted his eyes and looked at a clock hanging from the wall opposite. It said that it was eight in the morning on a Saturday. Well that's fucking great, he had an hour to get out of that place before artists and recording studio managers came in.  
He shuffled over towards Dallon's recording studio and started opening cabinet doors. He smirked when he found the taller man's secret stash of ibuprofen and quickly downed four with the water bottle sitting next to it. It wasn't Advil but it should work...  
Frank checked his phone and groaned at the fact that he only had five percent of battery left. He clicked it off after deciding that he didn't have time for coffee if he needed to find his car keys. He realized with a start that his car was probably still back at the restaurant and was most likely getting towed.   
"For fuck's sake..."  
Frank left the room with a huff and started hastily speed walking down the hall and to the elevator. He pushed the down button ten times before the cart reached the top floor and he rushed inside, doing the same thing to the ground level labeled button. When the doors slid open slowly, he jumped out of there and exited his building, spotting three security guards on their way to their posts.  
They greeted Frank but the short man didn't even so much as acknowledge them, he was on a fucking Bond mission at the moment. He hurried out onto the street and wracked his brain for some directions to the restaurant he had visited prior to that morning. An idea popped into his head and he pulled out his almost dead phone that now had only three percent of battery left. He sent a quick text to Patrick asking him where the restaurant was and if he had in fact taken his car home.  
It was approximately thirty one and a half seconds before Frank felt his phone buzz with an incoming text message. He read what Patrick wrote and groaned. Patrick had called Josh and Tyler to drive his car to Pete's large home. This meant that he had to go take a goddamn bus to get his car back so that he could go home.  
Frank decided that he was being ridiculous, he could just ask them to come bring his car by later. He had already notified that that idea would never become a reality because Patrick was already dealing with a very hungover Pete and didn't need Frank's problems thrust onto him at the moment. Also Frank would never want to ask sweet Patrick to do something for him, it was like asking a child to cook. Completely sinful. He did ask for some favors now and then, but not when 'Trick has got his hands full with other things.   
Frank started jogging to the bus stop as cold rain started to fall from the sky. He had left his coat and umbrella in his car and this was the only time he ever needed it. With the bench and signs in view, Frank started running a bit faster to be able to catch the first bus that put him nearest to Pete's house. He was a tad bit out of breath when his bus pulled into the spot and he quickly got on, snagging a seat in the back that was no where near any living being.  
He sighed contently and rested his head in his hands, shutting his eyes for a moment.

00000000000000000000000000

Unsurprisingly, he had dreamt of Gerard. The red haired, striking boy with feminine hips had filled his head a lot lately. It drove Frank to madness knowing that he could only have him in his dreams. And he knew, God did he know, the solution to that certain problem. There really was nothing to get so anxious about, the taller man had practically already said yes and even if he was just saying that to Frank's alcohol ridden mind, he'd still try his damned hardest to go on a simple date with Gerard.  
That settled it then, Frank would ask him out, or possibly do a whole lot of convincing for the older to go on a date with him. That didn't matter though, Frank was determined and when he was determined, nothing and no one could stand in his way.  
The bus had pulled to an abrupt stop and had shaken Frank out of his trance. He sat up straight in his seat and looked out the windows at the strikingly familiar streets, this was his destination.  
Frank stood up and walked to the front of the bus, nodding his respects at the driver. When he got out he noticed two things. One being the fact that it was raining even harder than before and two being that judging from the street sign, Pete's house was still a mile away.  
He groaned and started his journey in the pouring rain, grimacing as he got his favorite pair of socks wet. (They were a Star Wars limited addition pack okay? Don't judge him.)  
Frank started jogging halfway through his trek, desperately trying to get out of the rain. When the large house came into sight he let out a relieved sigh. At this point he was full on sprinting to the gates and frantically punching in a key code.  
Frank never understood why Pete chose to flaunt himself. Frank lived in a large penthouse whilst Pete decided a large house-which was border lining being a mansion-was the best option for himself.  
Frank sprinted to the porch and rang the doorbell anxiously. A loud groan and some shuffling happened from behind the closed doors and Frank bit back a laugh as a tousled Patrick greeted him.

Needless to say, he didn't look surprised at all, "Frank, your car keys are on the counter and car's in the garage."

Frank followed the shorter inside before raising a brow, "what happened to you?"

Patrick grunted, "Pete. And he's still sleeping so you better be quiet cuz he's been a real dick."

"Uh oh, what'd he do?"

Patrick snorted, "he's a real bitch when he's hungover but don't worry, he'll come begging for my forgiveness in an hour when he's in the right mindset. He can't stand to be without me."

"Yep, Patrick Stump you are in fact the backbone to this entire nation."

That managed a laugh out of the shorter boy and Frank smiled as Patrick went into the kitchen to help him find his keys, "so, what's on your mind?"

Frank blanked, "what?"

"Oh please, we both know what your face gets like when you're thinking of something-or someone-important to you."

Frank smiled, "I think I'm gonna ask Gerard out."

This caused Patrick to freeze in his tracks and fiddle with his box framed glasses, "really? Didn't you like, already do that last night though? I mean you were kind of drunk but Gee sounded into it."

Frank felt a blush creeping up his face, "well, yeah technically b-but not officially."

Patrick smirked, "yeah sure..anyways enough of that. I'm gonna make us tea so go make sure your car still works and grab a towel from the hall closet, you're dripping wet Iero."

Frank snorted, "well I mean, you took my only means of transportation at that given moment so I kinda had to use the bus and jog here in the rain."

"Hey, at least you got all that post drunk grime off of you."

Frank chuckled and walked out of the kitchen, listening to shuffling and thumping from upstairs. Pete must be awake then. Frank shook his head and walked down the long hall leading to the garage and opened the one closet contains towels and extra blankets. He grabbed a large and blue fluffy one and wrapped it around his shoulders, shivering as he went inside the cold garage.  
Frank smiled bright as he looked down the rows of different cars. There were about four total and two motorcycles, that was all the garage could contain. Pete had said that he wanted a bigger garage than house and Frank guessed that he got it. The house was still pretty big, just not too big where it seemed empty and opened. It was just the right size to be considered homey and welcoming. It was like a second home to Frank.  
He walked down the rows of cars before finding a fifth one that didn't belong there. It was his shiny and black Comaro. He had one other car that he kept at the garage across the street from his penthouse and he never really took out that one very often, it was a special occasion vehicle.   
He'd probably use it for his and Gee's first date, if Gerard said yes of coarse. Gerard was special to him so he only deserved special things. It seemed like the best logic in Frank's mind.  
He inspected his car before deciding that it was in absolute perfect condition and walking back inside to the sight of a groaning Pete on the stair well.

"Pete get up, I made tea."

"Thanks baby but I think I'm good here, just let Satan have his way with me."

"For fuck's sake Pete, how many times do I have to say that when you get a hangover you're not dying?"

Frank chose this as his time to butt in on the conversation, "apparently a whole lot from what I'm gathering. You can never really get through to his thick skull."

Pete groaned loudly, "oh fuck off man."

Frank laughed and Patrick rolled his eyes before grabbing two cups of tea and handing one to Frank and the other to Pete, grabbing the towel off Frank's shoulders in exchange, "drink that or I'm calling Andy and Joe to come take care of your hungover ass."

This was surprising, Frank didn't know those people. He sat down his cup of tea on the nearest coffee table and listened. 

"No, don't call Mom and slightly less scary but chill as fuck Mom..."

Patrick laughed, "yeah, I knew you called them that. Now drink, it'll help I swear."

This was almost too domestic for Frank's single mind, he was borderline uncomfortable, "Well Nurse Patrick, I think I ought to be leaving now."

Patrick hummed and walked over to the counter and gave Frank his car keys, "you better take Gee somewhere nice or Pete will beat your ass. I would but I'm kind of tiny and small so...Pete's my strong boyfriend he'll do it."

Frank raised a brow, "okay?"

Patrick smirked, "good, glad you understand. Now beat it, Pete's staring to look pale and I'm afraid he's going to puke."

Frank laughed and walked back down the hallway, looking back to see a smiling Patrick and a very happy Pete. Well, right before Pete threw up into a bucket that was outstretched to him by a grimacing 'Trick. Frank only walked further until he reached the garage door and quickly pulled it open, eager to go home.  
He pressed a button on the wall to open the large garage doors and hastily walked the rows of cars to reach his Comaro. He hummed in happiness as he climbed inside and felt the leather steering wheel. Frank started up the car and pulled out of the driveway and towards the gates.  
He typed in the code quickly and started to race down the streets at top speed. He was so fucking happy to have his car back.  
A stray thought popped into the back of his mind and Frank almost hit the brakes. He had gone from thinking about how adorable Gerard was to thinking about what happened last night.   
The man had been taking him out to Pete's car so Patrick could drive him home and Frank distinctly remembered Gee saying that he wished he was dead or something like that. That he wished he were to be run over by a car. It made Frank's throat tighten and he realized why Patrick and Brendon had warned him about being careful around Gerard before.  
Gee was as fragile as fucking glass, they had said. Frank had seen glass before, seen how sturdy it could really be. He just thought that Gerard was sturdy and strong, that he was so well composed.  
Maybe there was just a faulty crack somewhere in there that everyone but Frank had seen. But now that he had, he couldn't keep his worries from filling with thoughts of Gerard shattering.  
Some wick and twisted thought sounded in the back of Frank's mind and told him that Gee had been cracked a fuck load of times and shattered just as many. It made Frank want to throw up, but more than that it made him determined. Determined to fucking save Gerard from himself.   
And when Frank Iero is determined, nothing can stop him.


	5. Oh I confess, I confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait pls don't kill me I'm a smol squish my account wouldn't let me fucking do anything for some reason haha

Gerard was sleeping on the couch in his apartment when he woke to the sound of a sports car rumbling and a box of cereal being thrown at his head.

"Wha-?"

Mikey Way stood in all his glory in Cookie Monster pajamas five feet from Gerard holding a spoon full of cookie dough. Gerard blinked sleep from his eyes and his younger brother started waving the spoon menacingly.

"Why the fuck are you like this?"

Mikey rolled his eyes and pulled Gerard off the couch, making the older man groan. If possible, the sound of the sports car got louder.

"Who's fucking car is that? And why are they messing with us at fuck o'clock in the morning?"

Gerard rubbed his forehead and slid to the ground, leaning his back against the couch and squeezing his eyes shut. He heard Mikey huff in annoyance and plop down next to him.

"First of all it's like noon, second of all, you came home at dawn you asshole and third of all that fucker with the sports car is your boyfriend."

Gerard opened his eyes and blinked two times in the direction of Mikey, "I don't have a boyfriend."

His brother looked about three seconds away from face palming and angrily stood up, "it's Frank you idiot and he's waiting for you so go get dressed and look presentable so you can like tap that or something fuck if I know."

Gerard squinted and slowly got up, glaring at Mikey on his way to the front door, "I don't need to look presentable I'm already fucking beautiful."

He heard his brother snort and he angrily swung open the door, "yeah sure, you're just too lazy to get ready and too eager to see him."

Gerard closed the door and heaved a sigh. Okay so, his brother was right about those facts. Lately Gerard had been feeling particularly down and couldn't even make it out of his bed to go to classes so now, a week after Frank practically confessed his love to him at a bar, he was sleeping on the couch to find some motivation. Mikey told him to just go back to the doctor's and get another refill on his prescription but Gerard had too much anxiety about that. The doctor was always asking him questions about how he felt when regarding the medicine and it made him really uncomfortable. He didn't even have the motivation to get dressed this Saturday morning and he was always sleeping.  
Last night was what he liked to call one of his bad nights. He had disappeared for hours on end in the cold and his brother had gone searching but gave up, knowing that when Gerard wanted to come home he would. He had listened to Mikey's fears about never coming home and he'd always feel guilty but sometimes he needed to leave. When he came home his brother was sitting and watching Cartoon Network mindlessly with a cup of coffee in his hand and another mug on the table. Gerard had wordlessly taken the mug and had fallen asleep against Mikey's shoulder.  
So yeah, lazy whatever. Eager? Most definitely so. He hadn't seen his crush in a little over a week and the thought that the guy just showed up outside his run down apartment building looking for him? Kind of heart stopping.  
Gerard wrung his hands together and raced towards the stairwell, knowing all too well that the elevator was broken. It had been broken ever since he first moved in a year ago. He huffed a breath as he got to the lobby and smiled when he saw Frank leaning up against his car with a cigarette in between his teeth. Gerard hurried through the doors and his heart skipped a beat when Frank looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Gerard, haven't seen you in a while."

Gerard couldn't stop the blush creeping up his neck and he giggled, "shut it, why are you here anyways?"

Frank shrugged and took a drag from the cigarette, "thought that I'd come and see you since we're friends now and all," at his next sentence he took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it onto the concrete, squishing it with his boot, "maybe we could go to lunch?"

Gerard bit his lip and nodded, "yeah, I'd love to."

Frank smiled brightly and Gerard's heart was suddenly in his throat. The shorter man nodded towards the apartment building, "you gonna go get dressed or...?"

Gerard startled, "oh yeah, fuck I kinda forgot I was still in my pajamas."

Nervous laughter followed his sentence and Frank giggled at him. Gerard made sure to hurry his way through the doors and up the stairs when he went back inside. He reached his door again and hastily started throwing his clothes off, making his way to the shower.

"Mikey! Yell at me if I'm taking too long! I don't wanna make him wait!"

Mikey laughed from the kitchen, "you've been making him wait since like eleven!"

Gerard huffed and quickly set to washing his hair and body throughly in the scalding water. He hummed to himself while he washed and sighed contently, it's been far past a week since he last took a shower. He got out and dried off quickly, absentmindedly running a comb through his fire truck red hair as he searched for his favorite black and ripped skinny jeans. He rummaged through his dirty clothes until he found a decent smelling paint splattered shirt and threw it on before sprinting out of the apartment and down to the lobby, yelling to his brother a goodbye before leaving.  
He stopped to catch his breath and smiled when he saw Frank in the same place as before, standing next to his car. Gerard slowly walked through the doors for the second time that morning and walked over to Frank who smiled wide at him.

"Alright, so I'm thinking maybe we could go to whatever catches your eye? Boston Market or something? Maybe just a good old fashioned New York pizza place?"

Gerard nodded, "fuck yeah, pizza sounds great."

Frank moved out of the way and swung open the passenger door for Gerard who rolled his eyes before getting in. He watched as Frank hurried to the front and slid across the hood before pulling open his own car. The tattooed man swiftly turned the key in the ignition and pulled out onto the street.

"So why did you decide all of a sudden to go on a lunch date with me?"

Frank's grip tightened on the steering wheel and he sighed, "your brother called me and told me everything."

Gerard blanked and he felt very ill all of a sudden. He tightened his fists in his lap and twirled a loose thread in between his left fingers. Everything meant that Mikey told him of his frequent run aways as a child, of the run away last night. Told him of his depressive history and the horrible last week he's had. This couldn't be very good for Gerard.

He swallowed hard, "he did?"

"Yeah, he did."

Gerard felt a swarm of anger, "look I don't want your pity and I sure as fuck don't wanna talk about it so if this is the only reason why you're bringing me out here then you could just turn this car around and let me go home."

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut so that he wouldn't be able to see Frank's expression, "fuck Gee, I brought you out here because I'm your friend and I'm here for you. Not to wallow you in my pity party. I'd never pity you unless you'd want me to, I'm here to tell you that sometimes it's okay to not be okay but you have to admit that when you need help, you need help."

Gerard bit his lip and blinked the tears out of his eyes, "thank you." He cursed his voice for cracking.

Frank smiled kindly, "you're welcome."

It was safe to say that Gerard had never felt this kind of love towards anyone or anything in his entire life. It was almost emotionally overwhelming with how hard his heart strings pull when Frank is near. He wanted with all his heart to just lay his head on the man's shoulder and drink hot chocolate and have a domestic fucking life style. It was all too much and Gerard made a mental note to go home and cry about how perfect Frank is.

"So," Gerard jumped, "I know ten different pizza places which one do you want to go to?"

"The best."

Frank laughed joyously and Gerard smiled at the pure and happy flitting in his heart.

"The best it is!"

The sports car rumbled low and deep and Frank urged the beautiful vehicle to go faster and faster it went. Gerard had half the mind to stick his head out the window and Frank must've saw his expression because the next thing he knew, the window was being rolled down and Gerard's arm was hanging out the side of it in the wind.  
He played with the wind pushing against his arm due to the speed of the car until he heard Frank chuckle and he looked over, seeing the younger tapping along to an invisible beat and staring straight at him. Gerard felt self conscious all of a sudden and he ducked his head and blushed smirking when Frank shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey Gerard?"

Gerard's heart stopped, "um, yeah?"

Frank looked as though he'd achieved pure bliss, "I think you're the best thing in my life right now."

Gerard blushed and laughed, "honest to god Frankie, if you hadn't come into my life at the time I probably wouldn't even be here right now."

He heard Frank take in a sharp breath and he bit his lip while awaiting the tattooed man's response.

"Hey, I can honestly say the same thing and that's that."

Gerard nodded and went back to looking out the open window, feeling a slight tingling in the back of his neck that was warning him he was being watched. Gerard ignored it though and fiddled with his thumbs, perking up when the pizza place was in sight. He moved to undo his seatbelt and get out when Frank stopped the car, but was halted when a cold hand reached out to hold him back.

"Gerard, promise me one thing okay?"

His heart was going to fucking burst, "yeah?"

"Don't ever do anything dumb based on a feeling okay?"

Gerard narrowed his eyes, "and why would you care about that?"

Frank huffed in front of him and Gerard very nearly went into cardiac arrest at the rich man's next sentence, "because I love you."

Gerard was point five seconds away from confessing his undying love when the younger hurried to say, "as a friend of coarse."  
And just like that, his dreams and feelings were shattered like a hundred pieces of broken glass and the cracks in Gerard's foundation grew more. 

"Yeah, totally. Love you too man." Gerard's voice totally didn't just crack at the last sentence. He was done for good now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Frank almost face palmed after he told Gerard that he loved him as a friend. Like what the fuck? He just accidentally friend zoned the one person who he's trying to get out of the friend zone with. He's pretty sure he just fourth walled that god damn situation. Also, he didn't even ask the poor kid on a date yet, just kinda showed up and now here they are and Gerard looks slightly uncomfortable in the pizza place now that Frank thinks about it.  
Okay, mission number one is to quit chickening out like a little bitch and finally (thank fuck) ask the red haired man on an actual fucking date. But sadly, there's always a step one before the mission. That was to make sure Gerard has the fucking time of his life eating pizza.  
Frank shifted in his seat in the booth, gaining Gerard's attention.

"Can we both agree that I'm an idiot and that I probably should've just taken you to Boston Market?"

Gerard laughed and Frank's heart swelled. He opened his mouth to finally (finally) confess to the elder when a waitress who was chewing gum so damn obnoxiously came over to take their order. Frank absentmindedly ordered a cheese pizza and Gerard asked for the same thing, grinning at Frank's exasperated face at being interrupted.

"You know, once you get past all the homophobic slurs being thrown around, this place isn't too bad."

Frank smiled, "yeah? Is it not trashy enough for you? Maybe I'll just have to try harder next time."

Gerard blushed and Frank wanted to cry from how adorable he was, "next time?"

Frank gaped like a fish and looked in Gerard's direction. This little fucker could go from extremely shy to a confident hardcore bitch in ten seconds flat. It made Frank's heart yearn and head spin in circles.

"Fuck yeah next time. Sugar, I'll take you any where."

The nickname rolled off his tongue easily and it looked as though Gerard had paid no attention to it. Thank god because this was getting to have too much sexual tension for a 'friend date.' Speaking of dates, Frank needed to fess up somehow. Also, he doesn't need to confess anything though right? Didn't he drunkenly do that like a week ago? Does that even count or would Gee like a sober version? Frank's pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to do a sober version because he forgot most of what he said. Woops.

"Hey Gee?"

Gerard hummed and glanced up, "yeah Frankie?"

Frank's heart pooled with warmth at the name Gee called him and he opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted once more by the asshole waitress who just wouldn't let up.

"Here ya go kids, two cheeses serving your way."

Frank didn't know why but his violent side really wanted to kick some ass at the moment, preferably hers. Maybe because she always somehow got in the way of him telling Gerard that he loved him. Which woah, love is a strong word maybe that could wait until later? Nah, he told Gerard he loved him like twenty minutes ago in the car during a heart felt moment. Frank lived for those moments. Although he did say in a friend way though for some weird fucking reason. Right now he really wanted to punch himself and the asshole waitress in the face. To be honest though, the lady didn't do anything.

"Uh, Frank? You gonna eat your pizza or are you just gonna continue to glare at our waitress."

Gerard's right, glaring can be done later. Frank began to pick up his slice of pizza but stopped and dropped it, staring into Gerard's confused eyes.

"Frankie, you okay?"

Fuck it, "you should go on a date with me, not like a friend date but a date date. Me, you, and a nice fancy restaurant, what d'ya say?"

"We're kind of eating pizza right now..."

"Yeah so? I could pay for this, drop you off at home, then be back in like four hours to pick you up! How's that sound."

Gerard blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "you're asking me on a date?"

Frank rolled his eyes, "of coarse! Gee I fucking confessed my love to you a week ago! What do you expect from me?"

Gerard laughed and nodded, "yeah I guess that sounds great, but can I pick the place?"

Frank frantically nodded and sat back in the booth, signaling the waiter for their check. On the outside he was glowing and so was Gerard but on the inside he was fucking all over the place. He truly and deeply loved Gee, nothing would change that.  
He was going to drop off the older and immediately run to get him flowers. Yeah, cliche this bitch up a bit. Frank wants to be able to smell the cheesy teenage romcom in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so that was a thing. Also the adorableness of my children will come in the next couple of chapters, don't worry. Also, feel free to come make suggestions on my tumblr, I'm up to anything.
> 
> http://fitznoodle.tumblr.com


End file.
